the_jurassicraft_minecraft_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
Facts Velociraptor means "swift thief". It was a dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived in asia and possibly Europe around 70 million years ago, during the Late Cretaceous. Its natural habitat is not very well understood, but it is known to have been at least partially arid, with fierce sandstorms being a regular occurrence. The vegetation may have been similar to that of Late Cretaceous China and other parts of Asia, with conifers, ginkgoes, deciduous trees and possibly Bennettitaleans dominating the tree-line, while the undergrowth would most likely have been dominated by drought-resistant flowering plants. A possible modern analogue would be something like the Middle East or the African Sahel region, consisting mainly of desert and/or dry plains dotted with clusters of dense vegetation around limited sources of water. Velociraptor was about 0.5 m high and up to 2 m long. It had a 6.5 cm long sickle-shaped claw on each foot, and almost certainly had feathers. These carnivorous animals may have hunted in groups to bring down particularly difficult prey. Typical prey would've included small mammals, birds, reptiles and other tiny game, as well as medium-sized dinosaurs like Protoceratops. One particularly famous fossil shows a Velociraptor and a Protoceratops, which appear to have been locked in combat when a sand dune collapsed and suffocated them. Minecraft It was between 60 and 80 health when fully grown. It is about 4-6 blocks long and 1-2 blocks high. Its attack power is between 30 and 45 hit points. When untamed, the Velociraptor is hostile towards the player and certain other mobs (such as farm animals and herbivorous dinosaurs), and its high attack strength makes it very dangerous. It drops experience and raw Velociraptor meat upon death. At the release of the 2.0.0 version, the Velociraptors were split into two groups: Achillobator and Velociraptor. The Velociraptor is based off of the males and females seen in Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park: The Lost World. The Achillobator is based off of the original Velociraptors in the mod, who were based off of the Velociraptors seen in Jurassic Park 3. Taming Velociraptor can be tamed by either feeding it raw meat, or by the player being beside it in the incubator when it hatches(sometimes being near it hatching doesn't work). Once tamed, it will attack anything the player attacks or is attacked by. It jumps at mobs to attack, and will eat dropped meat. In the 2.0.0 version, like all other mobs, they cannot yet be tamed. Most people want the developers to re add the taming so they can have more fun with dinosaurs. Behavior Currently, in the 2.0.0 version, Velociraptors and Achillobators will not attack the same variety of animals they used to. Typically they hunt prey smaller than themselves in the 2.0.0 version, such as Protoceratops or Microceratus. They will also hunt some predators around their same size, such as Dilophosaurus. Previously it jumped on animals to attack them, and probably will again in the future, but it hasn't been implemented in 2.0.0. Appearance Both types of Velociraptor use the nearly the same model; the Achillobator has a nasal crest on its, which the Velociraptor lacks, which is the only visible difference other than the skin/texture. The Achillobator has rounded pupils, while the Velociraptor has slitted pupils. The Achillobator also has a slightly longer tail that is held higher in the air than the Velociraptor's. Achillobator The female Achillobator is far whiter than she used to be. The markings are less brown-black and more of a faded grey, and there are slightly more and they are better blended than they used to be. There is a small dark maroon purple band around the eyes. The female has yellow eyes. The male Achilobator's colors have been largely adapted and changed. The underside's tan has been blended and lightened slightly. The hands and feet are now tinted red and gray, rather than tan. The stripes have been removed from the main body and decreased on the legs and arms, but are still visible. The streaks down the sides are now less blue and more white. They have also been raised on the model, now hovering just below the red patch, which has been extended to the sides. The blue patch around the eyes is now more noticeable and smaller. The quills are smaller and more numerous, and no longer appear to be a part of the actual model. The streaks and the red patch no longer reach the end of the tail, only to the half of the fourth segment of the tail. However, the tail tip is now red. The red stripes from the feet have been removed and the stripes on the legs and arms are now darker grey, not reddish. The male has red eyes as well. Velociraptor The female Velociraptor is brown with slightly visible darker stripes on the entire upper part of the body. The underside is lighter. She has yellow-green eyes. The male Velociraptor is orange with a white underbelly and black stripes on the orange part. Note that these stripes do not extend to the white underbelly. The eye is surrounded by black. The black stripes originate from a black streak that lines the spine. It has yellow-green eyes. Gallery Achillo.png|A group of Velociraptor sornaensis ("Achillobator") socialise around a watering hole. Velociraptorblue.png|A closeup of the Blue model. Charlie and Delta can be spotted in the background. Hunt.png|Velociraptor nublarensis ("Velociraptor") attacks Hypsilophodon. Vbdec.png|The special Velociraptors Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo wandering around together. friend.png|Corythosaurus are friends, not food. kill.png|After killing the player. death.png|Delta portraying the new death animation for the raptors. 2018-07-08_16.15.08.png|Achillobators with an Indoraptor re-skin and re-size. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Category:Theropod